Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie złapią
by Francesca's
Summary: Nigdy nie chciał tego usłyszeć, ale to musiało zostać powiedziane.


„Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie złapią..."

Mężczyzna zasyczał z bólu, łapiąc się za przedramię, które piekło niczym przypalane żywym ogniem. Mroczny znak odcinający się od bladej skóry niemal płonął żywą czernią, dając znać, że Czarny Pan wzywał swe sługi. Nie było to niepokojące mrowienie, zapowiadające ich rutynowe spotkanie, lecz rozkaz: mieli odpowiedzieć teraz, natychmiast. Nie miał więc innego wyboru niż przycisnąć różdżkę do upiornego tatuażu i poddać się.

Ułamek sekundy później, gdy wszystko rozpłynęło się w czerni, pojawił się w dużej sali, do której przez brudne okna wpadało niewiele światła. Niesamowita, wręcz magiczna poświata księżyca dawała niepokojące wrażenie, wyławiając z mroku cienie, które zdawały się tylko czyhać, by dopaść niczego niespodziewającego się czarodzieja. Lecz oni nie byli niewinni i nieświadomi; byli Śmierciożercami. To oni czaili się w mroku, konkurując z cieniami. A najgorszy był _On. _

— Panie... — wyszeptał z szacunkiem, kłaniając się przed chudą, łysą postacią w czarnej szacie.

Voldemort spojrzał na swojego sługę z zadowoleniem, przez chwilę rozkoszując się poczuciem władzy. _Potężni czarnoksiężnicy klęczący przed nim, płaszczący się niczym nic niewarte ścierwo przed nim, najpotężniejszym w dziejach. _

— Zajmij swoje miejsce.

Mężczyzna wycofał się powoli, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku, aż dotarł do kręgu innych odzianych w czerń postaci. Stanął po prawicy swojego pana i dopiero wtedy podniósł głowę, prostując się na całą swoją wysokość. Skinął zamaskowanym towarzyszom i w milczeniu czekał i słuchał kolejnych pyknięć, oznajmujących przybycie kolejnych, którzy szczelnie wypełniali przestrzenie pomiędzy innymi, aż utworzyli ciasny krąg wokół Czarnego Pana. Nawet wtedy nie ośmielił się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu powodu dzisiejszego wezwania. Czekał, aż _On_ go ujawni.

Na szczęście nie musiał czekać długo, bo wkrótce po ostatnim pozdrowieniu Voldemort obrócił się, ogarniając ich wszystkich wzrokiem, i zaczął przemowę:

— Moi lojalni słudzy. Z pewnością zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was dzisiaj wezwałem... — Mówił cicho, lecz nie musiał podnosić głosu, aż wibrującego od czystej, brutalnej mocy, która świeciła także w jego czerwonych, wężowych oczach z pionowymi źrenicami. — Dzisiaj jest ten dzień. Dzień naszego triumfu!

Machnął różdżką i, niczym z powietrza, na środku pojawiły się trzy postaci, których ręce były skrępowane na plecach, a twarze zakryte płótnem. Kolejny ruch sprawił, że materiał opadł, ukazując przerażone twarze dwóch mężczyzn i kobiety.

Draco Malfoy potrzebował wszystkich swoich sił, by nie zareagować i zachować kamienną twarz. _To nie może być prawda_, pomyślał z goryczą i przerażeniem, gdy Voldemort napawał się swoim zwycięstwem.

— ... Harry Potterze. Naprawdę myślałeś, że masz szansę pokonać _mnie_? — roześmiał się drwiąco, podchodząc do środkowego i ciągnąc go za czarne włosy, aż odchylił jego głowę tak, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć twarz. — I jeszcze zabrałeś przyjaciół? — Pokręcił głową, jakby z dezaprobatą. — Dobrze. Teraz zobaczą, ile naprawdę jest wart Chłopiec, Który Przeżył... _Crucio_!

Mięśnie chłopaka napięły się, gdy klątwa chwyciła we władanie jego ciało. Na początku Potter zaciskał zęby, próbując nie krzyczeć, lecz po paru minutach utrzymywania zaklęcia poddał się, a z jego gardła wydobył się skowyt.

— I co? Naprawdę myślałeś, że jesteś potężniejszy ode mnie? — Voldemort popatrzył na niego z pogardą, po czym przeniósł wzrok na jego towarzyszy. — Zdrajca krwi, tak... I szlama. Powiedz, ścierwo, czego oczekiwaliście? Że byle wyrostek, który nasłuchał się fałszywych przepowiedni, będzie znał moc, której ja nie znam? Powiedz wszystkich, co to za moc!

Jednak dziewczyna uparcie milczała, choć po jej policzkach płynęły łzy.

— Nie powiesz? — odpowiedziała mu cisza. — A więc, moi drodzy słudzy, wielki Harry Potter miał mnie pokonać mocą miłości! Miłości — prychnął drwiąco. Zawtórowały mu śmiechy, w miarę jak Śmierciożercy coraz bardziej rozluźniali się, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie oni znajdą się w środku kręgu. — Pokażemy wam, ile warta jest miłość... Zajmijcie się tą dwójką. Potter jest mój. Dowie, co oznacza prawdziwa potęga.

To sprawiło, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna odzyskał głos i na drżących rękach podniósł się z ziemi.

— NIE! Nie rób im krzywdy, błagam! Weź mnie, ale ich wypuść! Są niewinni...

Voldemort zdawał się nie dostrzegać jego błagań. Z szelestem szat podszedł do niego, chwycił go gwałtownie za ramię, po czym zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu.

— Są wasi — rozległ się bezcielesny głos.

Malfoy patrzył na to wszystko, czując się, jakby od wydarzeń oddzielała go gruba zasłona, tłumiąca wszystkie dźwięki. Jakaś jego cząstka zarejestrowała, jak Śmierciożercy jak jeden mąż zbliżyli się, jeszcze ciaśniej otaczając przyjaciół Harry'ego Pottera. Jak przez mgłę docierał do niego pomruk wielu głosów i szelest płaszczy, gdy dziesiątki rąk chwyciły za różdżki. Szelest płaszczy przypomniał mu szelest innego materiału...

_Hermiona przesunęła palcem po jego nagim ramieniu, z zamyśleniem marszcząc nos. Popatrzyła na niego poważnie, po czym podniosła się, powodując szelest jedwabnej pościeli, której leżeli._

_ — Draco... — zaczęła powoli. — Wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy moment, ale... Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie złapią..._

_ Zatrzymał jej rękę._

_ — Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale przestań. Proszę. — Nie mów tego, nie mów, błagam, pomyślał._

_ Ale TO musiało zostać powiedziane._

_ — Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie złapią... Zabij mnie. _

Zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc widzieć, jak szuka go wzrokiem wśród morza takich samych masek. Ale nadal słyszał jej błagalny głos.

Podszedł bliżej i stanął przed nią. Jej towarzysz próbował doczołgać się do niej, ochronić ją. Nie wiedział, że to właśnie on ją chronił. Zebrał więc całą nienawiść do tego wszystkiego. Do świata, który właśnie odbierał mu wszystko!

— Avada kedavra!

Zanim trafił ją jasnozielony promień, zobaczył w jej oczach ulgę.

— Szlamy nie zasługują na to, żeby brudzić sobie nimi różdżki. Żeby żyć. Zajmijcie się tym zdrajcą — rzucił, po czym deportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

Kiedy pojawił się na powrót w swojej... _ich _komnacie, z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk, który trwał, aż przeszedł w spazmatyczny szloch. A księżyc nadal świecił.


End file.
